Le coup de pinceau
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Os - Mini fanfic Musical. Tout est parti d’une phrase "I realize you haven't experienced it sober." Cuddy & House version universitaire. L'espace d'une soirée peu être un peu trop alcoolisée mais c'est pour leur bien. No spoiler


**Auteur :** Tiff

Ship : **Huddy**

Genre : Délire, humour, sensualité. **NC 15**

Notes : **Os Musical**. Tout est parti d'une phrase "I realize you haven't experienced it sober."

Pas de spoiler vu que c'est un retour en arrière. Cuddy & House version universitaire.

J'aimerais faire une spéciale dédicace à Sweety et Phoenix qui ont lancé cette idée lors d'une certaine promo, un mercredi à 6 heures du mat. Je ne pensais pas faire aussi long mais mon clavier n'a jamais voulu s'arrêter.

Je remercie Elo qui a dû me passer 46 chansons que j'ai refusées, je remercie aussi Delph pour tout (elle me fait retravailler mes textes, je ne vous explique pas mais son boulot de l'ombre est très appréciable alors MERCI !)

Ah oui…. Chaque partie a une autre chanson, il est normal qu'elles ne finissent pas pile en même temps que le texte mais tant que vous respectez 1 partie = 1 chanson c'est nickel !

Je sais que c'est un peu ch** ** les chansons sur FF mais… Je pense que ça change quand même pas mal la lecture si vous copiez/coller le lien, il le trouve normalement (pas besoin de rapprocher tous les espaces)

Commentaires toujours très appréciés :) Merci d'avance !

* * *

**Le coup de pinceau…**

_http__ : // ww__w. Daily motion . com /video/x44wu_depeche-mode-just-cant-get-enough_music_

_Depec__he Mode - Just can't get enough_

Ennuyeuse ! Voilà comment elle qualifierait la soirée. Elle ne venait que rarement à ce genre de fêtes 100% étudiante. Les gens buvaient beaucoup et… Non… En fait, ils ne faisaient QUE boire. On ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Son occupation, à Lisa, était de gonfler une joue puis de passer l'air de l'autre côté. Gauche… Droite.. Gauche… Droite… Quand elle en avait marre, elle faisait la même chose avec l'alcool. Elle soupirait, pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes, quand on lui mit en main un shoot de vodka. Elle lança un bref coup d'œil à l'expéditeur et le but d'une traite. Elle posa son verre sèchement sur le comptoir et claqua des doigts pour en avoir un autre.

« Tu boudes ma grosse ?  
- Grmph !  
- Ah non, tu grognes.  
- T'aurais dû venir il y a une heure déjà !  
- Hé oui ! Mais j'aime arriver après tout le monde. Ça me donne l'impression d'être important.  
- Mais personne ne remarque que tu n'es pas là. Il n'y a que quand tu es là que les gens… Enfin… Que tu fais tout pour qu'on ne t'oublie pas.  
- Et on ne m'oublie pas !  
- A ta place… Je n'en serais pas si sûre…  
- Méchante fille.  
- Comme si tu étais gentil toi.  
- Bien sûr que je suis gentil ! Si gentil que je vais t'offrir à boire toute la soirée.  
- Oh. Merci Greg ! Trop aimable ! Heureusement que c'est gratuit, je m'en voudrais de te ruiner. »

Il lui donna un coup de coude. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Ce qu'il adorait par dessus-tout, c'était en rajouter.

« Tu as tes règles ?  
- Si je les ai, ça me donne une bonne raison de te mordre ou pas ?  
- Sadique !  
- Bon alors, tu me les offres ces verres et on s'amuse un peu ou tu veux inviter… _Elle prit un air indigné tout en pressant sa poitrine vers le haut._ Eva , _Exagérément aigu,_ wooow, à danser ?  
- Pas besoin, tu l'imites très bien. »

Il se posa à côté d'elle et avertit le barman qu'il allait avoir du boulot. Ils enchaînèrent les verres tout en déblatérant sur les gens qui passèrent auprès d'eux. Rumeurs confirmées, rumeurs à lancer. Ils firent vite le tour.

Il n'y avait décidément pas d'ambiance ce soir-là. Ils allaient devoir, une fois de plus, mettre l'ambiance eux-mêmes. Mais attention, pas comme les organisateurs voudraient…. Leur but principal était de surprendre la foule et de faire en sorte que la majorité reparte fâchée.

Ils se rendirent dans les parties désertes de l'école à la recherche d'une bonne idée. Ecrire des rumeurs au tableau noir pour qu'ils aient la surprise lundi ? Non, ils n'avaient pas envie de voler les clés au concierge. Cacher tous les formulaires du secrétariat ? Pas assez d'impacts sur la soirée.

Quelle était l'utilité d'être dans une école si on ne pouvait rien y faire d'autre qu'étudier ? Et puis même ce soir, s'ils avaient voulu se lancer dans un quizz spécial 'maladies rares', ils n'auraient pas pu. La bibliothèque était fermée.

Au sous-sol, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils dévalèrent donc les escaliers, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Ah oui… Intéressant. Ce qu'il avait de différent au sous-sol… C'est qu'il faisait nuit. La lumière ne se déclenchait pas automatiquement et ils ne savaient absolument pas où trouver l'interrupteur.

« Lisa ? »

Elle le retourna, trop tard, mais juste assez tôt pour apercevoir ce qui lui arrivait dessus. Un encrier ! Bon sang comment il avait réussi à trouver un pareil truc ? Ça n'existait plus depuis des années non ?

Ben si ! C'était bien ce qui lui était arrivé dessus, tachant sa robe sans complexe.

« Aïe ! Mais t'es dingue ! »

Il l'observa un instant, tentant de se dépêtrer avec ce liquide qui se rependait sur la robe. Puis, il l'entendit jurer et lever les yeux sur lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sut que, s'il tenait à la vie, il allait devoir courir vite.

Premièrement, elle resta très calme, se contentant de le fusiller du regard pendant de longue secondes puis, enleva ses chaussures.

Cuddy + énervée + sans talon = dangereux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir fini l'université pour comprendre ça. Il s'éclipsa aussi rapidement que possible, disparaissant rapidement dans le noir. Le prenant en chasse, Lisa sillonna les couloirs, évitant soigneusement de ne pas le perdre de vue. C'est qu'il courait vite, ce salaud !

Une porte qui claque.

Elle scruta l'environnement. Il s'était enfermé dans une de ses salles. Elle le tenait. Il était mort. Avançant prudemment comme dans un film à suspense, elle tenta d'ouvrir la première porte. Fermée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Si ça se trouvait, il était en train de s'échapper par la fenêtre de l'autre côté.

Salle de musique, économat… Et là c'était quoi ? Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et alluma la lumière. Il était là, d'un air innocent.

« Avant que tu me tapes, il faut que je te fasse part d'une idée.  
- _Méfiante._ Tu as 30 secondes.  
- Tu vois les pots de peinture à droite ?  
- Oui…  
- Tu vois la fenêtre là ?  
- Abrège !  
- On fait passer les pots par la fenêtre, on se retrouve dehors et là on monte sur le toit. Une fois monté sur le toit, on fait en sorte d'attendre qu'il y en a qui sortent… Et on fait lentement glisser la peinture jusqu'à eux…  
- De quoi ? _Soit elle comprenait rien, soit elle avait déjà trop bu._  
- Passe-moi les pots de peinture !  
- T'aurais pas à boire ? »

Il sortit de sa poche une minuscule bouteille de liqueur et la lui lança. Bien que sa tête tournait légèrement, elle la but rapidement. Elle commença à lui passer machinalement la peinture lorsque l'idée de vengeance lui revint en tête.

Un pot de peinture éclata au pied de Greg. _Oh ben mince… Quel dommage…_ Lisa partit en fou rire. Elle avait décidément un peu trop bu pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait abimé sa robe, elle allait faire de même. Bon, il n'était pas en robe mais quand même.

Elle prit un pinceau.

« En garde moussaillon ! »

Il en prit un à son tour et ils commencèrent à se battre. Le vainqueur serait celui qui aurait moins de traces de peinture. Un coup sur la joue qui lui donna un air de guerrier, une pointe de blanc sur le nez. Entre deux fou-rires, ils arrivaient à reprendre des munitions.

Conclusion : la fête était bien plus drôle comme cela. Ils laissèrent de la peinture un peu partout, glissant de temps à autre. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, cherchant maladroitement à vérifier qui avait le plus de tâches.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de tâches à proprement dites. Ils avaient plus vite fait de compter les parties du corps non-atteintes.

« Ma robe est définitivement foutue.  
- Oh ne te plains pas. Tu n'aimes pas t'habiller classe.  
- La question n'est pas là.  
- Il y avait une question ?  
- _Elle leva les yeux au ciel_. Bon douche ! On se retrouve après ?  
- A moins que tu veuilles venir avec moi.  
- Sous la douche ? Oh, une autre fois. »

Cuddy fila jusqu'à son casier où elle avait entreposé ses habits dit 'normaux'. Une fois douchée, elle en profita pour faire une opération alcool. La soirée n'était pas finie et la douche l'avait quelque peu dessaoulée.

Elle se faufila à quatre pattes derrière le bar. Les gens hurlaient de partout, les barmans étaient bien trop occupés pour la remarquer. Une, deux, allez, trois bouteilles devraient suffire. Elle repartit comme si de rien était et s'en alla en direction des douches. Des douches hommes. Elle calla son oreille contre la porte et attendit.

L'eau coulait toujours.

Elle tourna en rond quelques fois, se cacha derrière les casiers lorsque le surveillant passa éteindre la lumière et compta trente secondes. Oreille à nouveau contre la porte. Plus de bruit. Elle décida de lui laisser encore une dizaine de secondes et ouvrit la porte.

Il eut un sursaut en la voyant. Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver aussi vite ?

_http__ : // you tube. com/ watch?v=1C7nX7GekLg_

_Les Rita Mitsouko – Andy_

Elle le détailla de haut en bas. Monsieur à torse nu… Intéressant. Elle loucha sur l'élastique du boxer qui dépassait légèrement de son jeans avant de détailler ses bras. Il n'était pas baraqué mais ses bras étaient sculptés et ses mains la laissaient songeuse.

A son air interrogatif, elle lui montra les bouteilles et les posa sur le banc. Il approuva, venant se poser à ses côtés. Après quelques verres, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Elle le dévisagea alors, une nouvelle fois, et se leva d'un air provocateur.

Elle se plaça devant lui puis recula légèrement. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et commença à danser sur une musique imaginaire. Elle se déhanchait, soudainement très aguichante. Se rapprocha de Greg, s'éloigna avant de soulever peu à peu son top.

Il ouvrit la bouche et ne put la refermer. Si elle était à chaque fois comme ça lorsqu'elle buvait trop, il allait devoir investir dans un bar.

Elle fit tournoyer sa jupe et claquer son talon au sol. Elle se mit dos à lui et enleva son haut. Ses cheveux retombèrent gracieusement sur ses épaules, elle leur donna un léger mouvement avant de regarder brièvement House.

Il s'était redressé sur le banc et ne lâchait pas la bouteille de la main. Il ne lâchait pas Lisa du regard non plus. Il s'humidifia les lèvres lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu plus près. Elle prit une de ses mains, gardant le pouce sur la paume de sa main pour qu'il n'ait pas de contrôle. Elle la posa à la lisière de son décolleté.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Elle fixa ses beaux yeux bleus tout en portant un de ses doigts à ses lèvres. Doigt qu'elle mordit sensuellement avant de lui rendre sa main, comme si tout était normal. Elle reprit une gorgée d'alcool avant d'en déverser entre les lèvres de House.

Ce show dépassait son imagination lorsque Lisa se plaça à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, aspira le lobe de son oreille et murmura…

« Gregory… »

Oh mon dieu. Elle ne disait jamais son prénom en entier. Reprendre le contrôle, il devait reprendre le contrôle. Il commença par reprendre sa respiration et répondit d'une voix un peu paniquée.

« Lisa ? »

Elle lui prit à nouveau la main et la plaça sur ses hanches. Elle continua sur sa lancée et le ton qu'elle employa fut lent, entrecoupé de petites respirations.

« Tu es…. Torse nu… Mets-moi à égalité. »

Il regarda sa main, sur son torse… Sa jupe, remontée, laissant apercevoir presque la totalité de ses cuisses… Et son souffle saccadé sur sa nuque. Il remonta le long de son dos, osant à peine la toucher. Malgré tout, il dégrafa avec facilité son soutien gorge.

Les bretelles glissèrent et Lisa s'en sépara, une à une, prenant le soin de ne rien dévoiler, cachant le principal d'un bras. Elle lui souffla un 'merci' et s'éloigna à nouveau.

Elle fit claquer à nouveau le talon sur le sol. Ses yeux prirent un malin plaisir à le regarder. Il ne pouvait cacher son état. Elle allait en profiter.

D'un geste sûr et audacieux, elle le fit se lever. Elle relâcha son bras et le laissa baisser les yeux sur sa poitrine.

Un bouton… mais pas n'importe lequel, elle détacha le bouton de son jeans. Le simple effleurement si proche de son entre-jambe le fit grogner. Elle allait le tuer sur place. Il reprit une gorgée de ce breuvage qui ne pouvait que l'aider à agir.

Il avança mais elle se recula.

« Pas maintenant Gregory…. »

Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains et la termina. Comme elle ne marchait plus très droit, elle laissa ses chaussures sur place avant de monter sur le banc. Greg se retourna afin de lui faire face et attendit. D'un coup de hanche habile et préparé, Cuddy fit glisser sa jupe au sol.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et mit quelques longues secondes à agir. Sans réfléchir, il envoya la bouteille à l'autre bout de la pièce qui explosa en un bruit sourd et amena Cuddy contre lui. Il la souleva, lui permettant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui et posa son front contre le sien.

Il dut se battre avec son pantalon qui avait mystérieusement atterri à ses pieds et s'en débarrassa tant bien que mal. Il dut s'asseoir. S'il restait debout avec Lisa dans ses bras, il avait neuf chances sur dix de tomber.

_http__ : // fr .you tube .com /watch?v=6Vb2F1mQZ58_

_Solomon Burke – Cry to me_

Sauf que Lisa ne semblait pas vouloir se décrocher. Tout en gardant ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle se cambra, lui offrant une vue plus que suggestive. Sauf qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et elle se retrouva allongée sur ses genoux. Ses jambes se relâchèrent et si House ne l'avait pas retenue, elle aurait fini à terre.

Il l'aida à se redresser, laissant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et House partit à la conquête de sa peau. Ses mains explorèrent son dos et se logèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il embrassait sa nuque puis son épaule avant de descendre le long de son bras.

Il hésita quelques instants. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé coucher ensemble et l'issue de cette soirée était plus qu'évidente. Il l'observa. Elle avait un petit sourire et semblait totalement dans un autre monde. Il en était totalement charmé.

Lisa posa ses jambes au sol et se souleva légèrement. Ne le quittant pas du regard, elle caressa ses cheveux. Elle inclina la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle les entrouvrit légèrement, laissa sa langue se frayer un passage entre et humidifia celles de Greg.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par l'envie du moment. Des mains effleurèrent ses fesses alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient douces…. Greg se laissa faire. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre quand ce genre de situation lui tombait dessus. Il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, chatouillant sa nuque de ses doigts délicats.

D'un geste incertain, il posa sa main sur ses seins dont il épousa la forme, l'un après l'autre. Lisa recouvrit sa main avec la sienne et appuya plus fermement. Elle n'était pas en porcelaine, il n'avait pas besoin d'être si doux.

Comme s'il ne voulait pas la dévêtir entièrement, Greg les fit se lever. Il s'agenouilla, embrassant son ventre, avant de remonter. Il la provoqua, cherchant les points sensibles de son corps. Il s'attarda sur son flanc, la chatouillant légèrement avant de se presser contre elle.

La sensation de son bassin coller au sien fit frissonner Lisa. Elle accrocha ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mains sur ses hanches, il fit le contour de son string avant de le laisser tomber jusqu'au sol.

Sa main serpenta entre ses cuisses et elle gémit timidement. Tout cela était bien plus qu'un doux rêve. Les joues devenues rouges par l'alcool et le plaisir, Lisa ferma les yeux et s'abandonna sous ses caresses.

Elle se laissa emporter et dut se tenir à Greg pour ne pas perdre s'équilibre.

Dans un doux supplice, elle le libéra de son dernier vêtement mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le toucher. Il lia ses mains dans son dos et la fit reculer jusqu'à entrer sous la douche. Il fit couler l'eau et attendit quelques instants avant de se mettre en dessous.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus fougueusement. House s'empressa de la bloquer contre le mur et d'un précis coup de genou, il s'insinua entre ses cuisses. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sa respiration n'étant plus régulière depuis longtemps, elle l'implora du regard.

Avec une pointe d'appréhension, il la prit par les hanches et s'introduisit en elle.

Enfin !

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, bouche ouverte. Elle ressentait chaque goutte qui s'égarait sur son corps.

Il ne laissa aucun espace entre eux, pressant son torse contre le sien. Ses mouvements étaient lents et profonds.

Elle appuya fortement sur ses fesses. Il la souleva et donna quelques vigoureux coups de reins.

L'eau coulait toujours, les laissant livrés à eux-mêmes alors que, petit à petit, ils atteignirent un dangereux plaisir. Elle mordit son épaule en un long gémissement. Il se déversa en elle dans un souffle rauque.

Ils sortirent de la douche en se souriant, attrapant serviettes d'une main et bouteille de l'autre. Sans oublier de faire attention au débris, ils se rhabillèrent sans se lâcher du regard. Une gorgée, une autre, ils s'amusaient à se passer le liquide entre deux baisers.

Voulant échapper à la population, ils quittèrent l'université sans attendre. Sur le chemin qu'ils les menèrent chez Lisa, Greg ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques allusions.

« Alors tu ne me boudes plus ? »

Lisa lui jeta un regard indifférent.

« En tout cas, je sais maintenant que tu peux être grognon même quand tu n'as pas tes règles. Et que tu n'as pas eu besoin de cette raison pour me mordre…  
- _Elle l'attira jusqu'à elle._ Et c'est laquelle que tu préfères.  
- De raison ? A ton avis ?  
- De toute façon, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse de possible ! »

Il la porta sur les cents derniers mètres et s'engouffrèrent dans son appartement.

_http__ : // fr .you tube. Com / watch?v=UbJ48Q1FF0w_

_Whitey – Wrap It Up_

Qui faisait donc autant de bruit à cette heure-ci ? Lisa se réveilla difficilement. Elle n'allait pas y arriver, sa tête menaçait d'exploser à chaque mouvement un peu trop brusque. Surtout celui d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se retourna dans son lit et buta sur quelqu'un. Horreur ! Ça-y-est, elle était réveillée. Elle souleva la couverture. Elle était bien nue. Non ce n'était définitivement pas qu'un dépannage de lit qu'elle avait offert hier à House.

Le mal de tête lui indiquait qu'elle avait trop bu et qu'elle allait devoir réfléchir pour reconstituer sa soirée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se cogna aux différents meubles sur son passage.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit sous la douche, les visions commencèrent à revenir. Elle soupira. Sous une douche, merci du rappel. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses images et s'habilla rapidement. Tout en sortant de la pièce, elle tomba nez à nez avec Greg qui affichait un petit rictus.

« Oh déjà habillée.  
- Oh tiens Greg.  
- Ça a toujours été moi. Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?  
- Tu te souviens toi ?  
- Oui !  
- _Elle le défia._ On a fait quoi hier soir alors ?  
- On a bu… _Il réfléchit._ On a fait une bataille de peinture…  
- Oui, ça aussi j'aurai pu le dire.  
- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.  
- Pour le reste… J'ai fait le tour du bocal et je crois que c'est très bien.  
- Mon petit poisson rouge. Voilà pourquoi tu es très agile dans l'eau.  
- Grmph.  
- Ah… Tu grognes toujours. Me voilà rassuré ! »

Elle arriva à la cuisine, se frotta les yeux et mit son visage entre ses mains. Si ses souvenirs étaient rigoureusement exacts comme elle le craignait, elle l'avait allumé. Plus jamais elle ne boirait une goutte d'alcool ! Plus jamais elle ne ferait de bataille de peinture et plus jamais elle ne coucherait avec House !

« Aaaah ! Connard ! »

Elle se retourna en sursaut, il était arrivé discrètement derrière elle et avait délicatement versé un verre d'eau sur sa nuque.

« C'est froid ! Non mais t'es dingue ! Tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ?  
- _Comme si tout était normal._ Non. Je voulais juste te réveiller. Sinon tu vas morfler aujourd'hui.  
- _Se demandant s'il fallait le tuer tout de suite ou non._ Trop gentil.  
- Je te l'avais dit. Et puis c'était aussi pour te montrer que rien n'avait changé.  
- Que veux-tu que ça change ?  
- Ah ben maintenant que tu as vu que l'association de nos corps est agréable.  
- Rhaaa ! Plus jamais !  
- _Il rigola._ Je ne vais pas arrêter de t'embêter pour autant.  
- _Ironique._ Mince, moi qui croyais que… Vu que tu planifies de continuer à m'embêter… Tu pourrais planifier ça chez toi non ?  
- Tu me fous à la porte ? Comme un vulgaire coup d'un soir.  
- Exactement. Et quand j'aurai repris l'entière faculté de mon cerveau, je te tue.  
- Oh Oh ! Je m'en vais profiter de la vie alors.  
- T'as intérêt… »

Elle attendit qu'il claque la porte pour regarder autour d'elle. Il y avait un truc qui clochait… Mais quoi ? Elle retourna dans sa chambre avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait raison…. Il l'avait vu avant elle et avait préféré partir avant qu'elle le remarque.

Sur les murs se trouvaient divers dessins non-identifiés. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir ramené de la peinture jusqu'ici mais ce n'était définitivement pas avec du sang qu'ils avaient fait ça. Rouge, vert, bleu, blanc…. Et un magnifique cœur rose !

Elle allait le tuer…

**FIN**

En espérant que vous avez apprécié comme j'ai aimé l'écrire :)


End file.
